BROTHERHOOD
by SlashStreetBoah
Summary: Lincoln finds a brother figure. My take on an old fic by Witch King Angmar


**Title: Brotherhood**

**Synopsis**

Lincoln finds a brother figure. My take on an old fic by Witch King Angmar

**Author's Note**

_**Hi guys! So...a bit of a backstory before I begin. Brotherhood is an old fic written by username Witch King Angmar/WKA (I think he/she is using a different name now). Basically it follows the premise of Lincoln being neglected by his family and then meets a brother figure who looks after him.**_

_**WKA cancelled his fic two years ago. Now personally, I'm not a big fan of WKA's writing. There were just so many major problems in the story that I simply couldn't stand. The plot, among them, was very poorly thought out, convoluted and just downright boring, watered down by WKA's unimpressive OC. Seriously guys the "brother" OC was just so unattractive that I can't imagine why Lincoln would idolize someone like him. There's also WKA's habit of putting Lincoln on a pedestal while demonizing his sisters. This type of stories really pisses me off and it's the kind of toxicity that is giving the beautiful Loud House fan community a bad rep! I was also disgusted when WKA shipped his OC with Luna, despite the fact that the show already paired her with Sam (Saluna all the way :P). Despite all that, however, I will give WKA this; I love the idea of Lincoln having a brother. It's a touching theme that I thought could lead to plenty of beautiful/personal moments, moments which I found WKA's Brotherhood utterly lacked. So now WKA's fic is cancelled and I've finally graduated and I've always wanted to write my own fanfic, I thought it was time I started making the "Brotherhood" that should've been.**_

_**Sorry for taking a while, but those are the things I thought needed to be addressed. With that out of the way, we can finally move on to the story. Hope you enjoy :)**_

The day was bright when Raku woke up. Rising from his bed, he showered and slipped into his clothes; a red shirt under a black leather jacket with black jeans fastened by a white belt. Looking at the mirror, he let his dark bangs hang over his blue eyes. Noticing the shuriken on the floor, he took a quick throw at the mark hanging by his door. His star found its mark, the sight made him smile. He walked downstairs where his two brothers and sister were sat around the table with their father. His mother circled around as she laid plates of warm food before them. She noticed him and smiled.

"Oliver "Raku" Gylling, you're up late again", she said teasingly. The boy's mother, Ryuko, is of Japanese descent and a housewife. Her dark hair is inherited by Raku and his younger sister Yumi.

"I'm here ain't I?" the boy smiled. He noticed the two young men on the table waving at him.

"Eat up bro!" "We're gonna be late"

Raku's brothers Ichika and Haru are twenty-one, four years his senior. As twins, they were identical and they inherited much of their father's physical traits including the blonde hair, blue eyes and tall stature.

"There's no need to hurry, you boys have plenty of time", the man of the house, Sven, told his sons. Sven is of Swedish descent and he works at a telephone company.

"No we really have to go", Ichika, the one with spiky hair, insisted. "Yeah! We don't want Raku here to be late, especially inhis first day!" Haru exclaimed. He has the same spiky hair as his twin but with a bandana covering his forehead.

"It's alright dad, I'll grab something along the way" Raku said

"I just made you breakfast", Ryuko objected

"Gotta go bye!"

In a blink of an eye, the boys ran off. Raku patted his sister Yumi's head as he ran past her. She gave a shy "bye" to her brothers. Sven merely chuckled at his sons' mischief while Ryuko only sighed in disbelief.

"Just leave it in the fridge mom, I'll have it later!"

"Catch up bro", Haru urged.

"You're embarrassing us Raku!" Ichika teased, as he always liked to.

"Shut up!"

The boys continued along the street before cutting through the neighbourhood, running, climbing and jumping past obstacles as they went. The youngest of them surprised the other two by running up a wall and sprint across a roof. He crossed the finish line first, beating his brothers by mere seconds. Ichika threw his arms in defeat while Haru gave their younger sibling a nod. "You studied the environment beforehand, I see..." he said between his heavy breaths.

"Yesterday", the boy nodded. "Speed isn't always the key to win. Sometimes there are other ways one can achieve victory".

"All that just to beat us?" Ichika grinned. "Even in a different town, you're still the same brother".

"Always. Living a life without challenge is not living at all", the boy remarked.

"Yeah whatever, just be sure to get back before dark". Haru gave his little brother a pat in the head while his twin brushed the boy's hair.

"See ya", the boy watched his brothers run to the bus for their college. Once they were out of his sight he turned his gaze sideways where his new school is. "Royal Woods High... I accept your challenge".

The boy entered his new school and acquired his schedule. He gave a pleasing look when he noticed the word "music" written on the paper. He followed the direction to his next classroom. He found the class already seated and the lesson has already begun. Thankfully, the teacher was a nice woman and she kindly pause her lesson before welcoming him in.

"Welcome to your new class, would you like to introduce yourself to us?"

The boy looked around and noticed eyes curiously on him. He was never good with socializing but that gave him no cause to surrender. Taking a deep breath, he introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Oliver". He ignored the faint whispers in the air. "I'm new in town. I'm excited to be here...and I hope to learn with all of you..."

"Well we are very happy to have you with us Raku", the teacher said. "I'm sure you'll learn a lot, but I also hope you'll have fun with us as well".

Raku found a seat by the window at the back of the room. As he got comfortable, a voice got him to turn his gaze to the girl beside him. "Sup' new kid, where ya' from?" He found her, short brown hair and bright brown eyes, freckled cheeks and in shades of purple from top to bottom. The skull on her shirt was noticeable, and he thought it looked cool.

"New York, and I'm not a kid..." he told her.

The girl laughed. "City boy huh? Welcome to Royal Woods dude! I'm Luna, Luna Loud!"

"Nice to meet you Luna"

"You to Raku"

Music has always been a favourite of Raku, and as such class was over before he even knew it. He continued to get to know more of Luna and it didn't take long before they became friends

"Dude you were really rocking back there!" said Luna as they strolled across the hallway.

"It's nothing really..."

A figure stopped in front of them. Raku gave her a look before noticing the smile on her face, and it was directed at the other girl standing beside her. Before he realize it the two were locked in an embrace as one of them gave the other a kiss, much to the latter's delight.

"Luna... I didn't know..."

"Bisexual...yeah, sorry about that. Probably should've let you know back in class..."

"Who's your new friend Luna?" The stranger has blonde hair with a slight but noticeable green dye. Raku could tell in an instant that she's a fellow music lover by the way she was dressed.

"This guy is Raku, he's new here", Luna told her girlfriend. "Dude, this is Sam"

"Her girlfriend", Sam grinned. "So don't you get any ideas pal"

"Not at all", Raku chuckled. "I think it's great that you two are bisexuals"

Sam gave him an amused look. "Wow, you're already way cooler than most of the dudes here"

"You said it!" Luna said, making the boy blush

"Come on guys... it can't be that bad here, is it?"

"Oh give it time, you'll see..." Sam paused when she noticed someone walking in their direction. "Speak of the devil"

"Not him..." Raku noticed the disgusted look on Luna's face. He turned to who she was looking at; a tall youth with curly black hair and purplish eyes. "That's Heath Grace", Luna told Raku. The young man passed the trio without even acknowledging their presence. In that proximity, Raku could tell that Heath has been working out. He wore a green tank top over his blue jeans and he had a faint smell of cigarette on him. Heath was followed by others who appeared to be worshiping the ground he was walking on.

"Avoid him, he's a total jerk", Sam growled.

"I heard that", Heath said without stopping or even looking at them.

"Is that so?" Luna jeered.

"Bite me dyke"

Raku had only just met Heath but he already couldn't stand him. The trio kept their glare at him until he was out of their sight. "Who was he?"

"A D-bag! He's used to be in our band...biggest mistake of my life. Well, that and-UGH! I can't believe I used to date that pig!" Luna made a face.

"Is alright love, it's all in the past now"

"Thanks babe"

Raku smiled as he watched the girls embrace. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "You mentioned a band..."

"You heard correct", Sam said. "Why, interested?" Raku was still giving it a thought but Luna already liked the idea enthusiastically enough and even vouched for him.

"You totally should join us bro! You were great in class", Luna said, reminding him of the jam session they had earlier. As Raku gave it a thought, Sam chimed in.

"Listen man, I don't know you and it's none of my beeswax, but if Luna Loud thinks you're good that REALLY says something. We won't push you but I gotta say we really could use the help"

Luna madde a puppy face at Raku, forcing him to throw his hands in defeat and the girls cried with glee.

"Awesome dude!" Sam exclaimed.

A thought crossed Luna's mind. "Hey man, you wanna come and jam with us after school?"

"Great idea love, heck, I wanna see how good you really are"

She said it. Hearing a challenge gave Raku the fire and he gladly accepted it. "You're on!" Luna and Sam smiled at that and cheerfully pulled Raku to the door out.

The plan initially was to Luna's house but the girls decided to take Raku around Royal Woods and familiarize him with the town. They took quick bites on the way and Raku got to know more of the rocker couple. The boy had the time of his life to be friends with the two awesome girls but then they stopped. Sam spotted some people at the back of an alleyway.

"Babe...isn't that your...?"

"Oh God..." horror struck as Luna recognized one of them to be her brother. Raku looked on and noticed the little boy being harassed by the strangers surrounding him. Luna ran towards them before Raku had explanations.

"Who is that?"

Sam was there to answer him. "That's Luna's brother, Lincoln. Looks like the poor kid is in trouble". That was all he needed to know. Without a second thought, Raku ran towards the crowd as well.

"Come on, let's help Luna"

Sam grinned. "Right behind you"

"Back off slut!" a voice barked.

"Just leave him alone Heath!" Luna cried as she ran towards her brother. The boy Lincoln was on the ground, bloodied and beaten and crying.

"This little pussy owes me". The tall teen said, glaring at the girl standing between him and his prey.

"PUSSY?! This little pussy is my brother!"

Suddenly Heath found another figure standing before him. He looked at this stranger from top to bottom, bewildered by the fact that this puny young man dared to face him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Raku?" Luna said, surprised. "Raku, you need to leave. It's okay, I'll handle this". Raku said nothing in return and he did not move from his spot

"You hear that punk? She said she'll handle this", Heath the douchebag said mockingly. The air around them tensed as Raku remained defiant. Sam looked around nervously and found the odds were against the new kid. Heath has a foot over Raku, not to mention the four other goons that would do his bidding. The rest were just bystanders. When Raku failed to comply, Heath's impatience grew. His voice roared, "Get out of my way bitch!"

Nobody knew what just happened. One second Heath was throwing a punch at Raku and in the next he was a few feet away, at the wall where he hit the garbage, ironically where he belonged.

"What the hell?" Luna turned to an equally confused Sam then back at Raku. Meanwhile Lincoln was amazed at what he saw.

Heath got back up and charged at Raku, this time with companies. His goons all ran towards the new kid simultaneously. Raku was not amused. "Idiots", he muttered.

As the four bullies behind him were closing in, Raku turned around and made a sweeping kick that knocked them all out. Luna, Sam and the other spectators all dropped their jaw at the incredible sight. Lincoln's eyes shined in awe. "Cool!"

Raku's move stunned Heath. The tall teen was unable to move for a while and had a look of fear in his pathetic eyes. His lips trembled as he couldn't utter a single word.

"Your move", Raku said. His glare did not leave Heath until the latter fled the alley. Raku heard Heath cried for his mother as he ran. His four goons also fled. And just like that, it was done. Raku turned to everyone present, noticing the number of spectators have more than doubled since he arrived. "Sorry, I just don't like bullies", he said to the surprised Luna and Sam and the amazed Lincoln.

"Wow! You're awesome mister!" cheered the little boy.

"Yeah, you totally kicked his ass!" Luna said jumping in excitement.

Raku shrugged, "it was nothing... I just hate bullies like him, you know"

"And you totally showed him", Sam said, grinning. She gave Raku a congratulatory pat in the shoulder. "I bet that D-bag will think twice before messing with Lincoln from now on"

"Yes, thankyou mister! You were really awesome!" said Lincoln, never looking away from Raku.

"This is my baby brother Lincoln", Luna introduced her new friend to her brother.

"I'm not a baby!" Lincoln pouted, earning a laugh from the trio.

"Glad your okay Lincoln", Raku said, smiling at the boy.

Sam coughed, grabbing their attention. "So...are we still up for some jamming later?" Luna and Raku gave her a look. "I mean... I totally understand if you wanna call it a day, I'm sure you must be exhausted after all that..."

"I'm still down", Raku cut in, smiling at them. Luna gave him a worried look.

"Really dude? That looked pretty intense back there..."

"Oh that... nah, I'm good"

Raku's response left Luna and Sam amazed.

"Dude you're an animal", Sam chuckled.

"Alright dude, if you say so", Luna tried the best she could to believe him.

"Is Raku coming with us?" Lincoln asked his sister.

"Yup". Luna's answer made her little bro jump with joy. With that, the four of them walked away from the alley. Luna and Sam were both walking hand in hand with Raku beside them as Lincoln happily lead the way. Raku looked at the boy curiously, wondering what got him in such a fine spirit.

Luna leaned in and told her new friend, "Lincoln likes you".

"Really? But he doesn't even know me"

"I'm sure he will, I think you two will get along great", Luna said, smiling. Raku didn't know how to respond so he simply smiled in return.

"We're almost there mister!"

Raku chuckled. "Please kid, I'm still seventeen. You can call me Raku"

Lincoln looked at the teen curiously. "Raku...is that really your name?"

"It's Japanese kid"

"You're Japanese?! Cool! Are you like...are you a ninja?"

"That's my dream". Raku and Lincoln laughed at that and the girls joined them. Before long, they stopped at a small but cozy looking house. "Is this the place"

"That's right! Welcome to the Loud House!" Lincoln said cheerfully.

"Come on! I'm starving", Sam said, rubbing her stomach.

Luna nodded and led them to the door. Looking at Raku, she gave him a grin. "Let's go, I'm sure the others will like you too". That caught Raku off guard.

"Wait, others?"

Thus ends the first chapter of Brotherhood. Hope you guys liked it, I had a blast writing this! Be sure to leave your thoughts, I'd love to hear what you guys think :)


End file.
